


music//poetry

by Muke_Niam



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 18:26:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5302118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muke_Niam/pseuds/Muke_Niam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the way the words can make you feel an emotion too big for the page is incredible. he likes that it can bring back memories, or draw a new story for you. he likes that people can connect with it. and he loves the way poems sound coming out of pretty (but quite often, sad) boys at the local coffee shop. so, yeah luke likes poetry.he's maybe, kinda obsessed with poetry actually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	music//poetry

michael likes music. he likes the sound of his favourite bands blaring. he likes the way music makes him feel. some people don't understand, but he's always found comfort in the words sang, and sometimes shouted from musicians all searching for a voice, and a place in this world.

he likes the way it can change your mood in an instant. he likes the way it can completely change your opinion. he loves how he can have a relation with a song one day, and a totally different relation with the exact same song a different day. so, yeah michael likes music. he's maybe, kinda obsessed with music, actually. 

luke likes poetry. he loves the overpowering words that can be used. he likes the intensity of it. he loves the way it can transfer you anywhere. luke likes the way it can change you. it can make your output on life completely change.

he likes the simple sounds that can make you feel so much. the way the words can make you feel an emotion too big for the page is incredible. he likes that it can bring back memories, or draw a new story for you. he likes that people can connect with it. and he loves the way poems sound coming out of pretty (but quite often, sad) boys at the local coffee shop. so, yeah luke likes poetry. he's maybe, kinda obsessed with poetry actually. 

and yeah michael knows he sounds like the emo boy at the back of the class going through a phase. he realises he's the tumblr obsessed loser that only shops at hot topic.

luke knows he's a huge cliche. he's the definition of a tumblr boy. he's the weird, sad boy. or he's the hipster wannabe. or the hippy kid that loves life. 

but, both boys kinda love being the cliche weird teenager. 

michael likes music and he wonders if the strange boy in his english and maths class would like it also.

luke likes poetry, and he likes writing it about the pretty boy in his english and maths class. 

the day michael runs into the strange boy is one of the best days of his life. its outside and the boys blonde hair has purple and red and white flowed weaved in it. he looks like a princess, or well, a prince. he looks concentrated on the paper in front of him. the students around him are rushing to class, but he doesn't seem to notice.

the day luke runs into the pretty boy is one of the best days of his life. he'll never truly know how long michael was there before luke realised, but he thinks it was quite a bit. luke didn't notice his presence until he threw his ruined poem away from him. turns out, it hit the inspiration for most of his recent poems, go figure. luke, embarrassed, wouldn't stop apologizing.   
michael, infatuated, couldn't stop smiling. 

the boys talked quite a bit after that. (and luke forgot all about the cute but sad boys from the coffee shop) 

luke got quite the love of music after meeting michael.   
michael became very fond of poetry, and poetry readings after meeting luke. (specifically luke reading his poetry to him)


End file.
